User talk:Vince47
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 21:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Hi. Just two friendly requests when you use talk pages. First, always sign your post using four tildes (~~~~, but there's a button to do this automatically underneath save page). Second, please leave new comments at the bottom a discussion (not in the middle). Otherwise, it'll be confusing for those later reading the page. Thanks, – Cleanse talk 06:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) My First Article At approximately 2100 UTC on January 17th, 2009, I created my first article. Looks like Alan reviewed it and decided to keep it around. Thanks! Check it out: Cocktail party Vince47 talk Vandalism It's not vandalism. It was a question. Though, maybe misplaced :) I put the incite template on the item in question. :Ok, it wasn't vandalism. How do I make it so it says who left the comment... — Vince47 08:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Klingons in the news http://www.thedenverchannel.com/news/18637190/detail.html Back up to their old tricks again. — Vince47 18:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Prime Rib Please, everyone check out what I did with this new article: Prime rib. I saw a redlink and ran with it. Bring it up to par or tell me it doesn't belong. — Vince47 11:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sulfer! — Vince47 12:12, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :It's not a bad start. Make sure that you adhere to the style guidelines though. One other really important thing is to ensure that you're using the right links. "Archer" is not the same as "Jonathan Archer" (for example). You can see the changes I made to it in this diff here. -- sulfur 12:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Bones Just to let you know, I did post on the talk page about a redirect. I actually started the "Redirect?" topic on that page. I was not logged in, however, so all it shows is my IP address. -- Interrupt feed 21:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :I think you were logged in because I remember the edit being made by User:Interrupt feed. 2 Things; 1, you had removed the content from the page. 2, even though there had been some discussion, it didn't look like a true consensus had been reached. — Vince47 23:42, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I understand what you're saying, and it makes sense. I was simply clarifying on here that I had not been logged in when I posted that topic. (I know I wasn't, because I remember logging in after I made the topic.) Anyway, I will wait until everyone can agree on a course of action before I make such drastic changes. -- Interrupt feed 03:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I saw what you meant, you began the discussion before logging in. I know the change doesn't seem too drastic, but we like to have a lot of community involvement here. Stay on it, you'll all come up with something. — Vince47 03:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) BGINFO Don't forget your edit summaries! :) — Morder 09:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Will do, I don't want Admin Morder on my bad side! Is it official? — Vince47 09:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hehe, well, the time frame has passed. I just have to be promoted. :) — Morder 09:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Well congratulations. About this BG table? Without reviewing my entire history, am I using it correctly? I'm basically just using it anytime I see anything italicized (other than stubs) such as here: Sobi — Vince47 09:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) They all look good. Though remember not to bg alternate reality stuff :) — Morder 09:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry I don't even know what that is.— Vince47 09:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Heh, I added some documentation Template:Bginfo about multiple line bgnotes - should help you in formatting :) — Morder 09:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Milestones Looks like we have two milestones today :) (I edited over 700 pages too a few days ago when I removed all the spoilers and such :)) — Morder 10:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Well that was 700 total, is in ever for me, so not too impressive, but It's nice to be active again, even if it's mostly just the BG tables.— Vince47 11:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) bginfo template Vince, please note that the template should only be used for actual background notes, and not for alternate timeline text. In other words, not all text in italics is background info. See this for an example. Thanks! -- Renegade54 21:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok I thought that was just referring to the alternate timeline of . I've got it now.— Vince47 14:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) 1000 Edits!